Turn to Stone
Turn to Stone is the fourth episode of Season 4. Writer * Michael Grassi Synopsis When the Clubhouse is robbed, Kenzi's forced to make a confession that could threaten her friendship with Bo. Meanwhile, an angry and frustrated Bo does the unthinkable – she confronts a dangerous foe and makes a shocking discovery. Plot Bo has returned home and Kenzi is thrilled to have her back, and she makes plans for them to go out and celebrate at The Dal. Tamsin, who is now a teenager and still living with them, stays behind to watch TV. Bo thralls everyone in the tavern to make them dance and celebrate along with them. Kenzi shows off her fake-Fae powers to Bo and Bo is thrilled at what she can do. While Bo and Kenzi are gone, The Clubhouse is robbed and all their possessions have been stolen. Kenzi reveals to Bo that Massimo must be the one behind it as she is in debt to him for the skin lotion she uses to disguise herself as a Fae by creating sparks from her hands, and other magic she has procured from him. They confront Massimo and he agrees to return their stolen property if they go to Lauren's apartment and bring to him a rare herb from her wall garden. This turns out to be a diversion that gives Massimo the opportunity to kidnap a now-adult Tamsin. Bo and Kenzi are locked inside Lauren's apartment by magical flames at the threshold, and Bo pours a bucket of water over Kenzi so that she can cross it and return with her Fae magic and extinguish the flames, allowing Bo to leave. While waiting, Bo rummages inside Lauren's desk and finds a gift box in a bottom drawer and a note attached with the message, "For giving me the freedom to love. And I do." Bo opens the box and finds a necklace inside, then holds it with both hands against her chest. The lights suddenly start to go off and on, and a Gargoyle appears inside the apartment and attacks Bo, biting her on the arm before disappearing. Kenzi returns and before they leave admits to Bo that she kissed Dyson while Bo was gone. Kenzi also reveals that she is in love with Hale. Bo is angry at first, but later forgives her. Meanwhile, Lauren and Crystal are still imprisoned inside what appears to be a cell in a basement. Lauren reveals to Crystal that she had a brother and they had been inseparable. They decided together to "change the world" and their cause had turned into blowing up pipelines as eco-terrorists. She created the pipe bombs for her brother to position and in one explosion eleven people were killed. Lauren had trusted that no one was supposed to have been there. This led to Lauren (whose name at the time was Karen Beattie) becoming a fugitive, changing her identity, and being on the run ever since. Lauren told Crystal that not a day had gone by that she had not hated herself for what had happened. Back at Massimo's, Bo delivers the herb to him and finds out he had kidnapped Tamsin to obtain a lock of her hair. Bo attacks Massimo and chi-sucks him, discovering from it that he is human. Bo takes the lock of hair and Massimo begs her to give it to him because, he says, he needed it for his "mommy". Bo throws it into a cauldron of lava to destroy it and Massimo announces that he must now retrieve it, drops into the cauldron and disappears in it. At the sight of this self-destruction, a smirk appears on Bo's face. The episode ends with Bo standing before The Keeper of The Una Mens in a makeshift meeting. The Keeper tells Bo that she is not considered a danger to them as she is no longer an unaligned Succubus – her blood had chosen her side. When Bo asks which side, The Keeper tells her, "You are Dark." Songs and Music * Baby I Call Help by Deap Vally * Bounce 2 This by Evren * Cruise Low by Thunderheist * If We’re Wrong by Justin Hines * Wannabe by Spice Girls Trivia Category:Episodes:Season 4 Category:Songs and Music